cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialists of Earth
Socialists of Earth is a nation with the goal of building socialism through the use of advanced technology and the education of its citizens on the benefits and procedures of running a communist nation. They are committed to providing young socialists all around the world with the intellectual tools and technological knowledge they need to build socialism around the world. The country has built alliances with other leftist nations and hopes to maintain solidarity in the east and eventually across the planet through through a common ideology and strong trade and military relations. The people of the Socialists of Earth have a rich culture and there is substantial history of the previous nations that lead up to the Great August Revolution. Ever since the revolution the people of the nation have suffered many attacks by internal reactionaries and foreign fascist forces. Outside of these reactionary and imperalist incursions into their territory however, the nation is otherwise a utopia. Technocratic with a planned energy credit economy, everyone has food and housing. No one works more than 40 hours in a week, prejudices and the dangers of religion have been completely eliminated from their society. The national animal of the Socialists of Earth is the Kommando Tiger (panthera tigris kommandus), in honor of the fierce and noble animal native to the region. The national motto is Liberatio Supremus Omnis or "Liberation Above All". History Pre-History and Early Peoples The lands that would become the Socialists of Earth were temperate lands that were settled by ancestors of what are now the the Japanese. Early gatherer-hunter bands lived an easy life of non-sedentary communitarian organization. Soon however the various bands began appointing Big Men to collect and distribute the wealth. Eventually these big men grew into chiefs and began hoarding resources and assigning tasks with their economic clout behind them. This evolved into a feudal society. Sojobo Empire The City-State of Tengu During the feudal era of the region, the formation of a number of city-states came about. The most powerful of these was that of what originated as the Tengu tribe. The Tengus were a tribe of fierce warriors whose expansion assimilated all other city states on the peninsula and a number of island tribes. The king of the Tengu; Sojobo (descended from the first chiefs of the Tengu tribe, myth’s say he had the strength and intelligence of 1000 men) setup a system to maintain stability in the region for a number of centuries while still expanding. Civil War and the Rise of Capitalism The Sojobo Empire’s bureaucracy had grown to such a point that the lower levels of the bureaucracy had a monopoly on all mercantile activities. With the lower bureaucrats newly acquired funds they decided to strike the higher levels of the hierarchy and take power. Civil war ensued and the merchants were victories. With a capitalist government base late capitalism was reached in less than 100 years, bringing the proletariat to class conscious quicker than ever before seen in history. Socialists of Earth August Revolution A government weapons engineer going by the alias of Solidus began organizing the working class of the Sojobo Empire in secret during the late 20th century. With support from the Peoples Liberation Army in the south, and Solidus' access to government weapons technology, they armed themselves and on the 1st of August moved into strategic positions around the Empire. On August 2nd the PLA sattelite uplink was turned over to the Sojobo Workers Liberation revolutionary forces, detailing terrain and allowing for GPS command of their forces. The revolutionaries struck on August 4th at 11:00:01 PM at the change of the guard to the night shift. Solidus, armored in a prototype military combat exoskeleton which he was the lead designer of, and armed with a Fabrique Nationale P-90 and vibroblade katanas by the name of Minshuto and Kyowato lead the assault on the palace military complex. He lead a group of "Tengu" special forces, armed with similar weapons hardware, but only standard military armor. The Imperial palace was full of servants, one servent by the name of Raikov had poisoned the evening drink of the Emperor's dining party which included his night guards. Many of the Imperial guards laid down their arms upon news of the Emperor's death. Princess Shion, a secret Marxist-Leninist herself welcomed the revolutionaries into the palace after they had fought through the lawn guard. The Imperial Palace was taken on August 5th 2006 3:30:39 AM. A number of resistance cells continued to fight over the course of the next few months. However the already thinspread military of the Sojobo Empire heeded the orders of the Princess and returned from their petroleum plundering wars in the middle east. Those that were drafted were allowed to return home if they wished, or join the newly formed Workers Liberation Army. All in all the there was little bloodshed during the revolution when considering the number of warriors involved. Out of over 100,000 total combatants, the revolutionaries lost about 4,000 people while the imperials lost around 6,000 all over the course of 6 months. Building Socialism After the Great August Revolution, President Solidus, with the support of Princess Shion, set into motion a plan to build a socialist utopia grounded in a technocratic energy credit-based planned economy. Scientists and engineers, including Solidus himself, began work on a number of technologies to improve health, quality of life, and ease of work. The presidential decree known as the Domestic Technocratic Initiative set the following goals; * The development of automated food production facilities. An assurance of healthful foods within them. * The installation of a Synergystic SuperGrid to distribute energy, hydrogen fuel, and internet access across the nation. * The development of standardized, modular, near-self sufficient homes, utilizing solar energy, water recycling, and the Synergistic SuperGrid. * The reallocation of the electromagnetic spectrum, prioritizing electronic communication. :# Highspeed wireless internet access is to be available virtually anywhere. :# All television is is to be broadcast over the internet. :# All public radio is to be broadcast over the internet. :# Certain radio frequencies are to be reserved for standard radio communication for military and civil service use. * Non-polluting distribution networks, doing away with the former Sojobo Empire's dependence on fossil fuels. :# Maglev train network connecting every major city and port. :# Hyrdrogen powered road vehicles. :# Nuclear powered and hydrogen powered aircraft, fossil fuels are only used for attaining supersonic speeds. All of these goals were met by mid-October 2006. The Great Technological Leap Forward While the domestic and civilian technologies augmenting food, shelter, transportation, and communication for the people of the nation had been extremely advanced for some time, the military technologies were left somewhat lacking for the naive assumption that a peaceful nation would be left in peace. After the events of the October Massacre and the Maroon War it was seen that this would not suffice. A crash program to develop a number of technological advancements in military hardware and software was initiated. This program is known as the Great Technological Leap Forward and has brought technology levels of the nation to an all time high. On November 27th 2006 President Solidus signed a new organization into existence within the NVC3. This is Scientia, headed by the Socialists of Earth Science Czar, Richardus Dawkins. One of the aims of Scientia is that the military must be the most technologically advanced in the world, following the Leninist idea that the nation with the most advanced technology will inevitably win the wars. The military technologies developed for Great Technological Leap Forward are already being used to the benefit of civilians as many of these technologies have peaceful applications. One of these improvements has been, as suggested by our comrade Marshall Ninara, color photography. Government For more info see main article NVC3 The Socialists of Earth and their unified socialists nations are are collectively governed through a system of Soviet based Democratic Centralism. The primary government facility is the New Vostok Command and Control Nexus, an orbital superstation which allows the government to functaion in any scenario including all out nuclear devastation. Military ''For more info see main article Workers Liberation Army Major Military Conficts For more info see main article Socialists of Earth Military Operations October Massacre For more info see main article October Massacre In late October 2006, the Sons of Liberty came under unprovoked attack by the Nazi alliance Nordreich and their then fascist allies The Trade Federation. The nation was sent into anarchy due to surprise attacks by Nazi forces in the middle of the night. During the conflict, Nordreich Nordreich had intentionally zeroed in on the civilians' centers of livelyhood around the border cities.. The fascist soldiers indescriminately burned the schools, hospitals, and homes of the citizens of the Socialists of Earth. Nordreich sent in the Einherjar's secret Demoralizing Rape Unit to rape the women and children of the nation. While the cries of children being violated and tortured rang through the streets, the forces of the Socialists of Earth valiantly fought for their people, killing twice as many Nordreich soldiers as the Socialists of Earth lost. However the toll on infrastucture and civilian life was enormous. The nation had vowed to protect her sovereignty at all military costs, and the Socialists of Earth military held their ground, maintaining high technology levels. The brave soldiers of the Socialists of Earth fought on, warriors from across the nation and around the world joined in to help combat the Nazi invaders. Because of the patriotism, stregnth, and unity of the forces of the Socialists of Earth and the nations of the Sons of Liberty, a national draft situation was avoided. However the cost of the lives of the men, women, and children of the Socialists of Earth was high on the border cities, the very infrastructure on which the citizens subsisted was being destroyed and the Nordreich was killing and raping in the streets of the boarder cities of the nation. The enemy troops never reached the capital city of New Vostok, although a number of cruise missiles targeted pre-schools and civilian food distribution centers within the megalopolis. Because of the assault on the capital the Socialists of Earth began construction on the New Vostok Command and Control Nexus to allow for the NVC3 to maintain control even in the most dire situations. While Nordreich made some politically correct sounding PR statements at the time, their true motives were revealed after the conflict as can be seen by these quotes from Nordreich and NADC officials: :Striderwannabe - Nordreich Minister of Foreign Affairs: ::"If the SoL wasn't socialist, they probably wouldn't have been attacked." :J Andres - North Atlantic Defense Coalition Ambassador and NADC Assembly member: ::"The Orlando Offensives where not a tremendous ground victory like the Initation War, but they were huge in the department of Technology Stealing." being trampled and pushed back during the Solidarity Counter-Offensive of the Maroon War. The caption states "Over the enemy land, To Victory".]] Maroon War For more info see main article Maroon War Foreign Relations People's Democratic Republic of Japan Alliance Membership Sons of Liberty For more info see main article Sons of Liberty (alliance) ICP membership ''For more info see main article International Communist Party Following the disbandment of the Sons of Liberty, for the protection of it's citizens, the Socialists of Earth moved to the International Communist Party. The Socialists of Earth were welcomed warmly and given all the rights of a normal ICP member. The ICP aided in rebuilding the schools, grocery outlets, and electric infrastructure that the Nordreich had so relentlesly destroyed. A great deal of respect and solidarity has been built between the International Communist Party and the Socialists of Earth since then. New Sons of Liberty Comintern Image:Kommando.jpg|Kommando Tiger (panthera tigris kommandus) National animal of the Socialists of Earth Category:Nations Category:Leftism